Unhelping Hand
by TruRebellion
Summary: Nat comes to Randy's house and finds him shloomped into the Nomicon. What happens after that? This is a one shot! RandyxOC


**I was thinking about doing a one shot in this category but I couldn't figure out what to do when this idea watching RC! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Randy Cunningham, Disney XD does!**

* * *

"Cunningham?" Nat opened the door to the Cunningham's home and stuck her head in with a curious look, usually one of the Cunninghams opened the door. When she didn't see Randy or his mom, she widened the door and walked in silently before closing the door.

"Randy?" She walked into the living room, almost tripping over Randy's backpack which was in the middle of the doorway. "You know, if this is some kind of joke, you are being majorly shoobtastic!" She bent over and moved his bag out of the way and walked towards the kitchen, a frown taking the place of her curiosity.

She stuck her head into the room and not finding him there, pulled her head out, almost hitting her head, and headed towards the stairs. She walked up the stairs silently and walked down the hall to a blue and red door that had Grave Puncher and Rise of the Planet of the Apes posters on it. She opened the door and stuck her head in to the room, carefully not to make any noise just in case he was sleeping.

Nat smiled, there was Randy, his head laying next to a book that was laying open. Nat walked silently up to him and poked his cheek, she smiled evilly. "Out like a light!" She pulled a permanent marker out of her pocket and went to his other side where she could see his lifeless sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she checked his pulse, which was at a normal rate, than checked to see if his chest was moving, which it was.

"Well he's alive! At least I won't feel bad about this!"

She pulled the top of the marker off and leaned closer to his face, a wicked grin on her face.

XXXXX

_Prepare to face consequences from a great force when not paying attention_

Randy looked at the words in confusion, "What the juice? Is the Sorcerer going to take away my video games or something?" Two Ninjas appeared, one picking a flower while the other had a water gun_, _the one with the water gun laughed and aimed for the other Ninja before shooting and running away laughing. A flower grew out of the ground and surrounded Randy and taking him out of the NinjaNomicon.

Randy woke up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and looked off to his right to see his girlfriend, Nat sitting in a blue beanbag chair with a red popsicle in her mouth. Nat pulled the popsicle out of the mouth and smiled at him, showing Randy her red lips.

"I got up McSquiddles!" She tossed the bag in front of him and got up. "Is your mom here? My mom wanted to invite you and her to our barbecue this weekend."

Randy leaned back, "I don't think she's here..." He rubbed his head. "Do want me to go check?" She smiled and shook her head. "Let's just hang out." She put the popsicle back into her mouth.

XXXXX

The next day, Randy kept getting weird looks from his classmates. "Hey Cunn-" Howard took one look at him and burst out laughing. "What happened? Was it your girlfriend?" He managed to ask in between laughs.

Randy rolled his eyes and groaned. "I have no idea what you are talking about! Is there something on my face?" At that moment, Nat walked up and kissed his cheek. "Did you brush your teeth?" She made a face at him and Howard. Randy rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek back. "Yeah but I was rushing to get to school so I had to do it in my room while getting dressed."

She laughed before leaning into his side, "You might want to check out your face." She dragged him to her locker and put in the combination before popping it open. She pushed the door so that the mirror attached the door was pointed at Randy.

Nat ruffled his hair and turned to run. Randy caught her waist and pulled her to his side before she could leave. He looked into the mirror, Nat struggling against his arm. He gasped and wiped at the word "Shoob" on his forehead and the mustache on his lip. He then tried to rub away the small "Nat was here" and the "Number 1 Shoob"on his cheek.

"Really?!"

Let's just say the next day, Randy and Nat were matching...

* * *

**I know this is sort of short but I had a brain fart today and my ideas were sluggish... Well if this is your first time reading my writing and you liked this, check out my other story "Beyond Addiction".**


End file.
